An absolute opposition - Shizuo x Reader
by AnonymousMyself
Summary: Have you ever thought about Izaya being overprotective over his sibling..? Love not in the way, he loves other humans..? Caring..? No? Well then. You won't be surprised (just kidding) A Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader. [DISCONTINUED - no time to think, sorry]
1. Prologue

**AN/ I just got an idea... I've actually never seen a fanfiction with a plot like this so I thought "why not write this down?" and there we go. You'll get everything after reading the prologue, so I'm now stopping babbling.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: **I do not own Durarara nor any of its characters. I own only a plot and the words I used.

_Please put a black or brown under ((h/c))._

* * *

_Prologue_

A ((h/c)) teen girl was sitting in her place in the classroom. Her head rested on her fist and her dark eyes were staring at the blackboard as her face seemed devoid of any emotions.

She seemed to not pay any attention to the introductions of her class. But when it was her time to introduce herself, she surprisingly didn't overslept and rose up from her seat. Even if she smiled sweetly at her colleagues, her eyes remained freezing cold and her stare caused her class to shiver.

"My name's Orihara ((Name)). Nice to meet ya~" she said, already attempting to sit down, but the teacher stopped her.

"Do you have any hobbies, you'd like to share?" he asked and the girl tapped her chin in thoughts.

"Nope." she landed on her seat. The teacher let her be and focused on the next student.

At normal times, she was really a sociable and cheerful person, but today was this rare day, she was angry.

And to precise it was her own bellowed twin, older by only two minutes and forty eight seconds, who angered her this morning.

As the next row started their introductions, ((Name)) felt tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to met smiling face of her glasses-wearing friend.

"A fight with Izaya..?" he asked and the girl nodded with sad expression.

"Yep." was her response.

"Mind telling me what was it about..?" the boy continued, thinking that the older Orihara finally overdid it.

"Listen Shinra…" The girl sighed tragically. "He ate the last piece of tuna!" she exclaimed, gaining an "are you serious" stare from her friend.

"Say what!?" Shinra's eyes went to the size of small plates. The girl nodded her head with the utmost seriousness plastered over her face, as the boy asked himself what's wrong with his friends to fight over such a thing. Oh he knew what was wrong.

"But that I already forgave him." ((Name)) continued and this time Shinra sent her a blank stare.

'Cocky bastards…' he thought.

"Then why are you angry, ((Name))?" he asked, starting to get annoyed and she sent him a sad stare.

"He said, I'm heartless."

"Huh?" Shinra blinked his eyes once, twice, then scratched his neck. "Umm… You're aware that your brother's a dick… at times..?" he asked, hoping that ((Name)) didn't notice the slight pause in his statement. "..and he can say lies to only get out your reaction..?"

The ((h/c)) girl pouted.

"I know… but Iza-nii's always honest with me." she whined and Shinra sighed.

'Seriously..?' he thought. 'How's that ever possible for this bastard to not tell _any_ lies..?' he asked himself, all this time trying to soothe the girl that unlike her human-loving brother, never cared about anyone rather than herself.

This family was sick.

* * *

**AN/And there's a reason for dark hair color. And the idea of mine was of course: "why there are so many fanfictions like Izaya x Shizuo's little sister and I never came by a Shizuo x Izaya's sister?" Well… maybe there are some and I just didn't find them…**


	2. Where the soccer goals fly

**AN/ There's the chapter number one :D**

**I'm sorry but I had to change it because it just didn't suit...**

**Oh well...**

**thank you FunSoul, wolfinthenight and Shimooo for your follows~! and thank's for the review too, wolf-chan ^^ **

* * *

_Chapter one: Where the soccer goals fly_

You looked out of the window.

The teacher was talking about some things, you already knew about so you just switched off your hearing and let your thoughts wander.

Your eyes scanned the playground - there were students from another class playing soccer there.

You heard your name being called, so you averted your gaze from the window and stopped it on the teacher who asked you about one of the things she just told in the class. You gave her response without further problem, with sweet smile plastered on your face, knowing she would never catch you unprepared. Not that you needed to be in school all the time in the first place. After all it was well known that skipping school was a usual thing for students of Rajin Academy. But it would be weird if you skipped school on your first day.

The bell rang and you started to pack up your things.

"((Name))" you looked up as you heard Shinra's voice.

"What's it?" you asked, hoping he didn't want to drag you in some sort of biology including activity, since you just hated this subject. Especially after what it caused in middle school...

"Wanna meet my childhood friend?" he asked and you cocked your head to the side.

"You mean Celty san..?" you responded and Shinra waved his hand with a chuckle.

"Celty isn't a friend to me in first place, did you forgot?" his smile widened into a grin and you rolled your eyes. "Anyways... He's a friend from my elementary school-"

"Orihara san..?" you turned your head to see two girls - one from your class - with whom you decided in the morning to go out after school. The brunette's name was Mutsumi Kobayashi and the blonde's Rin Yamamoto. You knew each other since elementary school and right now they were the closest people to friends among girls to you.

"Aaah... sorry Shinra, but I already have plans for today. I almost forgot about this!" you smiled at the boy and lifted your bag, joining the girls. "Maybe later!" You waved at Shinra, not turning around as you three started the girls' chat.

You three walked out of the school and in direction of the road. When you turned the corner, Rin stopped and rose her hand.

"Look! Muu~Ko, ((N/name))!" you looked in the direction the blonde showed with her finger, to see a soccer goal flying over Rajin Academy's roof.

"The hell?" Mutsumi's brows rose as you only stared at the flying object.

'Now, when I think about this...' your thoughts came back to the conversation with Shinra. 'I remember that when Iza-nii was asking around about Shinra in the middle school, they mentioned something about a scary friend of his..."

"Let's see, what's up." Rin started, but you pulled on her elbow with a smile.

"I believe it's not safe there..." you said and she pouted at you.

"Aww come one." she whined but Mutsumi joined you.

"Orihara san's right, Yama-chii."

Rin's head hung down and without any word she walked with you and Mutsumi.

'According to the fact, Shinra wanted to introduce me to his friend, he probably wanted to do the same with Iza-nii...' you thought as you talked with the girls about restaurants in nearest area. 'I wonder if he'll finally make a friend other than Shinra...'

"By the way..." Mutsumi clasped her hands together. "There's this new sushi restaurant."

"Ah right! It was just opened, right..?" Rin grinned. "What was its name... umm..."

"Russia Sushi." you responded, smiling.

" 'Russia'..?" Mutsumi's brow rose. "Shouldn't it be rather 'Russian'..?"

You shrugged your arms.

"It was written on the fliers and on the signboard." you said.

"I see..." Mutsumi tapped her chin. "Should we check it out..?" she then proposed and Rin and you agreed.

Just when you were going to pass the street, you heard a crash and screech of tires on your right. The three of you looked in this direction and stopped dead in your tracks.

You saw a body hit the road. Short after the driver of a white truck, landed on the pathway.

"Are you alright!?" The driver asked as the blonde boy who was just docked leaned his hand on the road.

"He's fine~!" your eyes glued to the boy who approached the driver with his hand raised as if to calm down the man. "He's built strong."

"Is he... really alright..?" the driver asked as your brother pulled a wallet out of his back pocket.

'The hell's going on..?' you wondered, moving your eyes between Izaya and the boy laying on the road.

"Yea, yea... He's fine." your brother smiled and handed some money to the man. "Nice work."

The blonde boy, laying on the ground, turned on his back with a groan. "Fuck."

You exchanged glances with Mutsumi and Rin and walked in the direction of the accidence.

"Iza-nii!" you waved your hand as your brother turned on his heel, ready to disappear in the crowd.

"((N/name)) chan~!" he grinned at you, waving back but didn't stop. "I'll see you at home!"

You shrugged, sighing and crouched down on the blond boy's side.

"Are you OK?" you asked and he opened his eyes to look at you.

"Uhh... I think..." was the response and he sat up causing you to back away slightly.

He seemed oddly fine and there were only scratches on his body. It didn't look like he had anything broken too.

'Weird.' you thought. 'The sound seemed like he was hit with pretty great power...' you looked at the truck to discover a dent in the bonnet.

"..."

The boy got up and stretched his arms.

"Where the fuck did this bastard go..?" he muttered under his breath, while looking around as you stared up at him from the ground.

'Was he by any mean talking about Iza-nii..?' were your thoughts as you dumbfounded watched the boy walk in direction, which Izaya choose a moment ago.


	3. Goodbye

I'm moving all of the stories to my AO3 and Quotev accounts, as I was notified that xReader stories are not allowed on

I'm AnonymousMyself on both of those sites.

Also, if you can read Polish, I have a wattpad account where I publish x Reader stories written in my mother tongue.

Thank you all for your support! I'll see you on the other sites or here if I'll decide to write something with OCs :D


End file.
